All Sins Cast Long Shadows
by Eco Mistress
Summary: Keane Faolan was only a small boy when his family was arrested for treason. Enlisted in a secret KG operation for most of his childhood, Keane advanced quickly through the ranks and eventually earned the position of Lieutenant of the KG under Erol.
1. Invisible Ink

**Title: All Sins Cast Long Shadows (Irish Proverb)**

**Author: Eco Mistress**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Jak and Daxter characters that appear in this story, nor anything else that appears in this story that is from the Jak Series. I do however own any other characters featured in this story. **

**Rating: PG-13 A bit of course language and violence.**

**Summary: Follows the story of Keane Faolan, the Lieutenant of the Krimzon Guard under Erol, and the tribulations he faces that come with the position.**

**Pronunciations: Keane (KEE-in), Faolan (FWAY-lawn), Phelan (FEE-lin), Siofra (SHEE-fra). **

**Time: This chapter is set a few years before Jak and company arrive, which explains why Rayner is the Commander of the KG and not Erol.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

The sky over Haven City was a brilliant crystalline blue color, and radiant beams of sunlight shone brightly upon the small city. In a small housing section located just adjacent to the Water Slums, a family of three was outside taking advantage of the gorgeous weather.

The father, a stocky man of great stature, with thinning brown hair and close-set blue eyes, was laughing jovially as his son charged at him in mock attack. The father sidestepped and avoided the boy's assault. He caught his son with an outstretched arm, and wrapped him in a 'bear hug'. The young boy struggled playfully, as his mother shook her head at the silly antics of the men of the family.

"Come now, Phelan, Keane, one of you is bound to be hurt if you keep at it like this."

Her voice was light and airy, and she chuckled softly as she stated this. She was tall and thin, her wispy frame giving her a somewhat elegant appearance. Her waist-length blonde hair had been swooped up in a tight bun, a few unruly tendrils framing her delicate face. Her luminous hazel eyes sparkled as she brushed off her long maroon dress and stood up.

The young boy, Keane, was finally able to escape his father's grip and ran over to his mother, eyes pleading. The boy had inherited his mother's good looks, with his bright green eyes and sandy blonde hair that hung messily in front of his eyes. But he had also inherited his father's build and strength. Even though he was only a young boy of ten, one could see the developing muscles, and how much taller he was compared to the other boys his age. His pale complexion, typical of those from Irish decent, was slightly flushed as he panted slightly from his successful escape and looked up at his mother.

"No we won't mum, besides I've got to continue training if I expect to be a great warrior one day!"

His voice was soft, still childlike. He pulled playfully on his mother's hand as he spoke and his father soon joined in as well.

"He's right Siofra, for how can he be a great warrior without the proper training?"

Phelan forced his normally gruff voice into a whiny tone, and pushed his bottom lip out at his wife. Keane immediately copied what his father did, and soon Siofra found herself submitting. She was thanked with a kiss on the cheek from the both of them, and a promise to finish by dinner time.

But none of them would make it for dinner, for as Keane and his father turned and started to head back to their playful spar, they were met by laser sights, pointing directly between their eyes. The laser sights belonged to ten officers of the Krimzon Guard, and it wasn't long before the Commander of the KG made his way through the circle of guards, halting before Phelan.

The Commander was a sleaze ball of a man, with no morality, who only cared about matters that concerned himself. He was considerably shorter than Phelan and much thinner as well. Wild tufts of black hair sprouted from his head, and it looked as if he had made some attempt to unsuccessfully slick them back. The Commander, known as Rayner, narrowed his dark brown eyes and let a smirk cross his lips.

"My, it certainly has been some time since our last 'meeting' hasn't it Phelan? Surely you haven't forgotten about it."

Rayner's voice was just as unpleasant and foul as himself, and as he finished speaking he pulled his pistol from its holster at his waist. Keane backed up slowly, and knocked into the guard standing behind him. Startled, he jumped in surprise and wheeled around to face the burly guard. His green eyes swelled with fear, and he looked away quickly, only to spy his mother surrounded by two of the KG. Her usual cheerful face was sullen, and she did nothing to attempt an escape.

"How could I forget, 'Commander'? I remember quite well the 'hospitality' you showed me as I was convicted for a crime I didn't commit."

Keane was surprised at how nastily his father spat out those harsh words, and turned back to look at him. The Commander had grabbed his father by the neck, and was shaking his pistol in his face. Phelan's face had flushed red with anger and he slapped the Commander's hand away from his neck.

"You can think whatever the hell you want now Phelan, it doesn't matter anymore. You were found guilty, and imprisoned as you should have been, and as you will be. By order of the Baron the two of you, Phelan and Siofra Faolan, are under arrest for the unlawful act of treason. "

Rayner snickered maliciously at the last part, and with a single wave of his hand, all ten Krimzon Guard Officers grabbed Phelan and Siofra and forcibly shoved them to the ground. Handcuffs were slapped across their wrists, and with the accompaniment of a few well placed smacks from the blunt end of the KG guns, they rose to their feet. Phelan's face was red with rage, and he began to scream obscenities at the Commander, livid at the thought of being arrested yet again, and for treason.

Keane gasped with horror at the events before him, and balled his fists with anger. He ran towards the Commander, his small fists flying, and landed one pitiful blow to the Commander's midsection. Rayne's response was a dark chuckle as he sneered down at the boy, grabbing him by the throat.

"Just look at what we have here, another delinquent, following in his father's footsteps. Phelan, I'm hurt, you never told me you and that wench had any offspring. And a son too. My, just look at him mock me, the Commander of the good Baron's forces, you must be so proud Phelan."

Keane struggled hard with the older man's tight hold, but soon found he was losing strength as Rayner tightened his grasp even more. Keane gasped for air, small hands clawing away at the Commander's. Suddenly he felt the pressure let up, and he watched through a haze as his father kicked the Commander away from him. He felt his eyes start to close, and he soon fell to the ground in a heap, unconscious. The last thing he remembered was his father yelling to leave his son alone, and the icy words of Rayner stating that his father would regret that.

* * *

Sorry for how short this chapter was.Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated! I'd love to hear any suggestions, constructive criticism, and comments you might have.


	2. Ideas are More Poweful Than Guns

**Author's Note: Again I do not own anything from the Jak and Daxter series that is included in this story. Like Keane, I'm not very knowledgeable ****with guns, so I apologize for any mistakes I may have made dealing with them. Also _Italics_ indicate a flashback.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The crisp swish of sharpened metal was all that was heard as the dagger soared with precision through the air. The dagger landed directly in the center of a small target with a dull thud and a flash of light reflecting off the polished metal. From a distance of some yards away a young man smiled at his marksmanship, and slowly walked towards the target to remove his dagger. The harsh click of his boots against the concrete floor echoed throughout the room, as he sauntered forward. 

The man stood around 6 foot 3 in height, his body lean, yet somewhat muscled. He had surprisingly broad shoulders, and an angular face. Beneath his green eyes, three dots had been tattooed, each dot increasing in size, the smallest located under his tear duct, and the largest by the base of his ear. Starting at his jaw line on either side, two spikes, with their sharp ends pointing to his eyes had also been tattooed. There was also another spike tattooed upon his forehead, the tip pointing to his nose, but his shaggy light brown hair completely concealed it. Adorning his lengthy ears were four tattooed rings, and a square covering each tip. These facial and ear tattoos distinguished the man as a member of the Baron's Krimzon Guard.

As he reached forward to retrieve his dagger, a voice rang out, abruptly breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Practicing again, Keane?"

The sneer present in the voice was familiar to the boy, Keane, and he threw a look over his shoulder to find Erol standing in the doorway. He nodded silently in response, and turned back, pulling his dagger out of the target. Flipping it deftly in his left hand, he caught it by the hilt and returned it to its sheath.

"One can only benefit from repetition."

Keane's reply was smooth, and he shook his head at Erol's blank stare. It was obvious that Erol had no idea what Keane was talking about, but it didn't matter much.

"Of course. But that's not what I came here to ask you. Some of the other men and I decided to head out for a night on the town to celebrate, care to join us? Or are you too caught up in 'benefiting?'"

Erol chuckled at the last part, and placed his hands on his hips, awaiting the answer he was sure he would receive.

"Actually I'd rather stay here. I'm afraid my gun-wielding skills could use a touchup. Besides I have no time for such petty things." Keane replied coolly. He chose to ignore Erol's last comment, and turned back to target before him.

"I figured you would have some excuse ready. But it's not like I can force you to leave your precious practice sessions. The rest of us will be out enjoying our, as you so eloquently put it, 'petty things'. Have fun."

Erol smirked and left the room abruptly, and Keane was genuinely pleased to be alone again. He had never really welcomed anyone's company for as long as he had been here, and especially not Erol's. The man was a real ass, and he lived for taunting and berating Keane, and everything the young man stood for.

Keane smiled as he stared at the concrete floor thoughtfully. While Erol and the others were off getting drunk and such, he would be enjoying the solitude and honing in on his skills. It was easy for Keane to see who had made the better choice, but unfortunately not so easy for the other KG members.

To them Keane was the outcast, the silent freak who would rather fling his knives by himself all day instead of hang out and race zoomers with the others. They ostracized him on a daily basis, and tried their hardest to make him look bad in front of their superiors. These actions were normally led by Erol, who had feuded with the young man since the day they met.

But today all of Keane's hard work had finally paid off. He had impressed his superiors, and even the Baron himself, with how rigorously he trained, and what he had to show for it. Keane was extremely talented in hand to hand combat, able to knock out some of the best of the Baron's fighters. He was also a near perfect marksman when it came to knives.

But Keane did not only work on his combat skills, he was also a very studious man. When not locked away training, he was often found in the library researching matters dealing with the law and other general interests of his.

Because of his excellence in combat and his intellect, Keane was promoted to the position of the Lieutenant of the Krimzon Guard. This was a great honor to Keane, and he was thoroughly pleased to see that his hard work did indeed pay off. Unfortunately for Keane his Commander was Erol.

Keane sighed lightly shaking his head softly. He was all too aware of the real reason why Erol was promoted to Commander, but there wasn't really anything he could to about it. Sure, Erol had a decent head on his shoulders when it came to knowledge concerning things dealing with the military, but in the common sense area Keane wasn't too sure Erol could cut it. Plus he was so arrogant and pigheaded that he refused to listen to anyone's advice, and was extremely hard to get along with.

The only reason Erol held the rank of Commander was because he had family connections. Keane didn't know just which one of Erol's relatives was related to the Baron's Advisor, but it was someone important enough. But that was life, and Keane knew that what's done is done.

Turning back to look at the target before him again, Keane pulled out his Vulcan Fury and cocked it. He turned on his heel and walked slowly to the other side of the room, once more the click of his boots the only sound. Upon reaching his destination he whipped around quickly and shot off two rounds. He was only slightly surprised when he noticed that there weren't that many bullet holes in the bulls eye of the target. He had never been good with firearms.Keane exhaled lightly and found himself thinking about one of his first days of firearm training.

_All the recruits had already been through many courses on gun handling and safety, but this was the first day of actual target practice. One by one they entered the course, followed by the instructor, and one by one the recruits each came out beaming, the instructor thoroughly pleased._

_But then it was Keane's turn. He had already proved his lack of knowledge when it came to firearms during one of the gun handling classes. He had been unsuccessful in turning the safety feature of his gun on, and consequently when he dropped it while showing his instructor the proper way to carry his weapon, it fired. Luckily, no one was injured as the bullet flew past the instructor's ear and lodged itself into the wall behind him. Keane was punished severely for his ignorance and instantly became ridiculed by all the other recruits. They couldn't believe how stupid he was and they made sure to remind him of this fact daily._

_Keane inched his way forward, clutching his blaster gun tightly. A hard shove from behind made him jump and he ran through the open doors. His instructor shook his head in disgust and explained what the boy was expected to do._

_"Listen up you little bastard because I'm only going to say this once. Shoot only the metalhead targets. Do not shoot the civilian targets. Do you understand me?"_

_"Yes sir." Keane nodded and made sure his gun was loaded. Cocking it, he fumbled with the gun slightly before finally holding it in the correct position. His instructor glared at Keane, cursing under his breath. He pulled the switch on the wall beside him, and prepared himself for what he knew was sure to be interesting._

_A metalhead target shot up in front of Keane to his left. The boy's first reaction was to land a well placed punch to the general nose area of the beast, knowing that this particular area was a weakness and that it would render the beast temporarily disabled. But remembering just what he was here for, he pulled back the trigger to his gun, and awaited the shot. He was met by an empty click._

_His instructor marked this down on his sheet of paper on his clipboard, and gave the boy a good smack on the head._

_"The safety is still on! Didn't you learn anything boy!" The man's face was a deep red as he shouted at Keane, who quickly fumbled with the gun until the safety was off._

_Sighing Keane pulled the trigger again, and watched with delight as it fired. Unfortunately the metalhead target had long since been replaced by a civilian one, which promptly shattered to pieces. The instructor was careful to mark this on his sheet of paper as well._

_And so it went on, Keane awkwardly firing his gun at the targets, only successfully hitting a few out of the 50 there were in all. The moving targets proved to be the most difficult for him, and he missed almost every single one._

_As he exited the course, his head was hung in shame as his instructor screamed obscenities at him at the top of his lungs. The other young men snickered and heckled him relentlessly, only silenced when the instructor called them to attention._

**Present Day**

Keane gritted his teeth as he thought back on that uneasy memory. He had been practicing since that day, firing round after round until he had decided that enough of the bullets had hit the target.

He fired off another round, shells littering the ground at his feet. A few more bullets sliced through the target, a few managing to embed themselves in the bull's eye. Keane smiled grimly and started over again. It wouldn't be long before his skills would be tested..

* * *

I'm really sorry that this chapter was short and rather uneventfull. It's just there to kind of show the relationship between Keane and Erol, as well as Keane and the other KG Officers. It also shows how he recieved his position, and how dedicated he is and such.Yay for flashbacks! I **promise** that there will be some action in the next chapter. Cross my heart and hope to...well you know the rest. XD 

Any comments or suggestions? I'd love to hear them! And I should have chapter 3 up by tomorrow night.


	3. The Arrogant Will Lose The War

**Author's Note:** Yay some action! (Finally right?) XD Again I don't own anything from the Jak Series.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Keane hadn't the slightest idea pertaining to what time it was when he finally turned in for the night, but he was certain that Erol and the others hadn't returned from their night on the town yet. He shook his head as he passed by their empty rooms, wondering if anyone would notice their prolonged absence. 'Doubt it.' He muttered as he shut the door to his room and collapsed on his bed. 

A young Keane trembled in fear before a large man who towered menacingly over his small form. His green eyes swelled with silent tears as the man screamed furiously at him, demanding something. Keane shook his head reluctantly and was hit hard in the back by the butt of a gun. He cried out sharply in protest, and in return was grabbed by three large men. His attempts at fighting back were futile and he was eventually thrown violently to the hard stone floor. A man's sneering face appeared at the small window to his cell and waved at him mockingly.

Keane awoke with a start, covered in perspiration and panting heavily. He took a moment to catch his breath, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Burying his head in his hands, he gritted his teeth.

'Another nightmare.' He thought bitterly. He'd been having them almost every night for the past two years. They always involved Keane as a young boy being questioned and apparently always giving the wrong answers. The large man was also a regular character in his nightmares, but this smirking fellow was new. Keane lifted his head as he thought back to that sneering face. There was something haunting about that man that made an uneasy feeling wash over him.

Trying to clear his mind, he looked over at his clock and rolled his eyes. 5 am. Keane still had a good half hour of sleep left, but he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Not with that face still fresh in his mind.

He stretched and went about his morning duties, and was onlymildlysurprised when a sharp knock sounded at his door. "Are you awake yet, freak?" The voice of course, belonged to Erol.

Keane opened his door and stifled a chuckle. There were heavy dark circles under Erol's eyes, and they had a bloodshot appearance to them. His vivid orange hair was disheveled, and to put it bluntly, the man before him looked like a zombie.

"Looks like someone had a good time last night, eh? And just how many drinks did you consume, Commander?" Keane stressed the last word, and narrowed his green eyes at Erol.

"Shut the hell up freak. It's none of your damn business what went on last night, so keep out of it." An aggravated tone was present in Erol's voice, but his eyes held a glazed appearance.

Keane shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Easy there buddy, I was just asking alright. It's not my fault you drank too much." He smirked lightly, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

Erol grunted in response, before remembering his reason for coming. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for? We're being sent out on our first mission, and I won't stand for anyone being late, Lieutenant." Erol spat out the last word and turned sharply on his heel. While Erol did get the satisfaction of ordering Keane around, he wasn't very pleased with the fact that he had been appointed Lieutenant.

Keane smiled shutting his door, and grabbed his KG armor off of the floor. Opening a drawer he pulled out two of his knives and placed them in their sheaths on either thigh. He strapped his gun to his back, picked up his keys and headed down to the conference room.

Upon opening the door to the conference room he found Erol speaking to the other members of the KG.Erol looked up instantly at the creak of the opening door, and smiled maliciously.

"How nice of you to join us Lieutenant. I was just briefing the men, care to join us? I'm certain you are well aware of what we are dealing with here." Erol knew this was a perfect opportunity to make Keane look like even more of an idiot in front of the other men.

Keane strode forward coolly, taking his position of standing beside Erol at the head of the table. "Certainly Commander. It would appear that a small portion of the Metalhead army is trying to breach through the walls surrounding the northern part of the city. We have been issued the orders to annihilate all of the Metalheads and to restore order to this sector."

Erol said nothing, and merely gawked at his Lieutenant for a few seconds. Regaining his composure he turned back to his men. "That's correct Lieutenant." He hissed through clenched teeth. Keane smirked and mouthed the words 'Communicator.'

On his way down to the meeting he had called up the outline of their first mission on his comm. unit, which wasn't very hard to do being Lieutenant and all.

After mapping the coordinates and the plan, the new officers and members of the KG boarded their cruiser. The ride there was relatively silent as Keane had the misfortune of sitting next to Erol, who chose to occupy his time by staring blankly out the small window. As soon as the cruiser touched down, the men leapt out of it, anticipation surging through them. Erol was the last one out, and he pulled his pistol from its holster on his left thigh and cocked it.

"All right men, you know the plan so let's not waste any time. Split up into your assigned groups and move out." Erol motioned for his group of men to follow him and sent a parting glare towards Keane.

Keane ignored Erol and turned his attention to the men he had been assigned. The majority of them were none to pleased to have the 'freak' issuing their orders, but they knew the penalty should they try anything funny.

"Listen up. Our orders are to sneak up and attack the Metalheads from the east. Erol and his forces should arrive at the same time we do and will begin their attack from the west. With the Metalheads surrounded we should be able to destroy them quickly and effectively." Keane nodded solemnly to his men, and turned, heading off towards their destination.

It wasn't long before they could hear the snarls and growls of the Metalheads and the clash of metal and stone as they hacked away at the wall. Keane motioned silently to his men, before drawing one of his daggers.

Back somewhere to the west of the Metalheads, Erol and his men had failed to move into position. Apparently Erol had misread his directions, due to either his hangover, or his lack of concentration. Cursing, Erol looked around frantically, trying to figure out just where they had ended up. His men started mumbling amongst themselves, questioning his authority.

"Everything all right up there Commander?" One of Erol's men stepped forward, wondering just what the hell was going on.

"Did I say you could speak, because I don't recall saying anything like that at all. So shut the hell up and get back in your place."

Erol sneered, the annoyance present in his voice. He grabbed the man by the neck and threw him to the ground, who glared up at his Commander but did nothing.

Erol knew they were lost; in fact he was certain of it. And rather than using his communicatorto call up a map, he was instead planning just who he would blame this mishap on.Then there was the fact thathe had high hopes that something would happen to Keane, for he knew that there were too many Metalheads for one small group of men to fight.

Keane gave the signal, and instantly charged at the Metalheads. With a quick jab, he sunk the blade of his knife deep into the flesh of the nearest Metalhead, and landed a swift kick to its face as he retracted the blade. It screamed in agony before falling to the ground dead.

The shriek of their fallen comrade got all of the other Metalheads' attention, and they instantly started attacking the KG. Shots rang out from all sides, the bright flashes of light blinding those around. Two KG men to the right of Keane fell almost instantly as one of the Metalheads equipped with a gun shot them both with perfect accuracy. Keane landed a swift uppercut to the Metalhead, and stunned him just long enough to finish him off with a well placed punch.

Keane spun around just in time to see a large Metalhead charging full speed at him, and he forcefully sunk his knife deep into its stomach. It screeched, pulling the knife out with a sickening noise, and threw it to the ground, only to continue its attack. Keane jumped out of the way, but wasn't quick enough. The Metalhead's fist made contact with Keane's chin, and he fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Groaning and shaking his head to rid his double vision, Keane rose to his feet and dodged the Metalhead's next attack. Pulling out his other knife, he sliced through the Metalhead's arm as it ran by, only to find it was not finished off yet. With another cry, it wheeled around, clutching its wounded arm, and headed for Keane once more. Keane was ready this time though, and he kicked the Metalhead square in the jaw, watching with satisfaction as it fell to the ground.

Panting heavily, Keane spared a quick glance around to see how his men were fairing. Unfortunately it seemed that there were more dead or critically injured lying on the ground then those up and fighting. And where were Erol and his men? Keane sighed knowing he didn't have time to dwell on Erol's whereabouts.

A shot flew by his left arm, barely missing him. Looking up Keane saw the Metalhead that had fired the shot. Running towards him, he scooped up the knife lying on the ground and threw it forcibly with his left hand. It sliced through the air, and sunk deep into the Metalheads chest. Screaming horribly it fell backwards.

Suddenly something grabbed him around the throat, and began squeezing. Keane could feel the power surging through the large creature as it tightened its hold. He struggled as best he could, trying in vain to fight off the Metalhead behind him. He could feel his windpipe collapsing, and gasped for air. Consciousness began to escape him as the Metalhead held on tightly. A shot rang off, and at last he felt the grip loosen as it fell to the ground dead.

Rubbing his throat, Keane saw the KG that had saved his life. But this wasn't the time for thanks, for the Metalheads seemed to never stop coming. Keane ran over to one of the dead Metalheads, prying his knife from its chest. The blade dripped with the sticky dark fluid, and the scent was surprisingly rancid.

As he stood up, he noticed that a small swarm of scorpion-type Metalheads had surrounded him. Knowing his knives wouldn't be any real use to him in this type situation, he pulled out his Scatter Gun. Cocking it he pulled the trigger, firing shot after shot, watching as the small Metalheads fell in groups. Smirking, he put it back in its holster and spun around to face the next Metalhead. He kicked it in the knees, a well-known weak spot and watched as its knees buckled and it fell. Knife ready, he stabbed it viciously until it was immobile.

He had bent over slightly to do this, and therefore didn't see the Metalhead behind him. It whacked him hard over the head with its gun, and Keane collapsed instantly. He could feel the blood running freely from the wound in the back of his head, and the small trickle of it dripping from his lip.

The Metalhead took aim, and fired. Keane rolled out of the way, the shot grazing his right shoulder. He screamed and grabbed his wound, kicking out at the beast above him. It dropped to the ground in pain, and Keane saw his opportunity. Rolling onto his good side he sent a well placed kick towards the injured beast. Anger surging through the Metalhead, it rose to its feet and punched Keane with a large balled up fist. Keane grunted in response to the pain he felt, and sent kick after kick at the beast. Finally it fell one last time, and Keane was able to rise feebly to his feet.

A pool of blood lay on the ground where Keane's head had been, and he tried not to think about the mind numbing pain in his skull. He looked around at the ongoing battle, trying to right his vision. Growing dizzy he struggled to keep his balance, but ended up in failure.

He fell awkwardly to the hard ground, his body going limp upon impact. Grimacing in pain, he struggled to open his eyes watching as a Metalhead swiftly killed another one of his men. He didn't hear the approaching Hell Cats, or see the reinforcements that had been sent out. He only felt the steady pounding of his head, and the ever slowing beating of his heart.

* * *

Battle scenes are fun-cough- I just need to learn how to write them more smoothly though.-cough- XD

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Have any thoughts or ideas, I'd love to hear them!


	4. A History Lesson

**A/N: Many thanks to Tripleguess for their kind words and review! I'm glad you enjoy the story! I'm afraid I don't have a real legit reason for the other KG members calling him a 'freak'. Basically it's just because he isn't normal by their standards. Instead of hanging out, partying, racing zoomers, orthings like that, Keane happily spends his time in solitude practicing his fighting techniques and such. Plus the KG are immature. **

**Other:** _Italics _**indicate a flashback/dream sequence**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

**

* * *

**

_Keane watched with fearful eyes as the man walked briskly away. He could hear his footsteps get further and further away until at last he was left in complete silence. Trembling he rose wearily to his feet and looked at the small cell he had been thrown in. The walls that surrounded him were all made of smooth metal, and the floor beneath him was rough concrete. A dilapidated cot sat awkwardly on three legs against the back wall, and a tattered blue blanket lay rolled up in a ball on top of it. The only window was the small one at the very top of his door that allowed his captors to peer in on him every now and again. _

_Keane walked over to the cot and sat gingerly on it. In response to his sudden weight, the cot shifted violently before crashing to the floor. Keane coughed as the cloud of dust engulfed him before it settled back down. Dusting himself off, he leaned his back against the cool metal and hugged his knees close to his small body. The only thoughts that ran through his head dealt with where he was exactly, where his parents were, and what was going to happen to him. He trembled once more before soft tears began streaming down his face._

_In another section of the Fortress, behind a closed door two men argued over the boy. A sneering voice could be heard, followed by a deeper one._

"_My men were not informed that the Faolan's had a son sir." _

"_That is not a valid excuse Commander. I told you to bring me Phelan and Siofra, not some worthless child. You know better than to defy my specific orders."_

"_I know Baron Praxis, but perhaps this child could be of some use to us." The Commander stated calmly._

"_Use to us? What the hell do you mean Commander! That child is only taking up space, and I expect you to have taken care of him by tonight. Do you understand?" Praxis's voice rose and one could hear him pound his fist hard against something._

"_Of course Baron, I understand fully." The Commander knew better than to question the Baron's orders, but he decided to go out on a limb. "I was just suggesting that you do not overlook enlisting the boy into our newest KG operation. The boy is strong, and his father seems to have taught him some of his own ways. With the right 'coaching' I'm certain he could become a very valuable asset in the future."_

_Silence fell between the two, as the Baron seemed to think things through. At last he spoke, his rough voice calmed considerably._

"_You have persuaded me Rayner, the first stage of the process shall begin tomorrow. I hope you are right about this boy, for your sake."_

_The door opened and Rayner stepped out, a grim smile set upon his tattooed face. He strode down the hallway back to where the prisoners were kept. He stopped by Keane's cell, looking in through the window with narrrowed eyes. The boy was curled up on his cot. _

"_Sleep now you little brat, for tomorrow your life begins."_

Present Day

Keane opened one eye softly, for the other one was apparently swollen shut, and waited until it came into focus. He was in a damp, dimly lit room. The smell of burning wood greeted him, and he watched the light from the flames dance upon the wall opposite of where he lay. The room was small, and there was a desk setting in the middle of it. Several stacks of paper littered the desk, and posters showing various maps and such had been tacked to the wall behind it.

Groaning Keane ran a bandaged hand through his hair, and looked for where his captor might be. The last thing he remembered was a sharp pain in the back of his skull, and the noxious breath of a large Metalhead. Shaking his head softly he wondered just what he had gotten himself into.

"Ah! I see you're awake. You took quite the beating from those Metalheads my boy. Our Medic fixed you up though."A man chuckled softly.

With his good eye, Keane searched for the source of the voice, and was surprised when he found it. A short green elf stood in front of him, a thick log running through his dark green afro. A speckled bird egg of some sort lay nestled in his hair, as if it were a nest. The man's spectacles made his beady eyes appear quite large, and he had some odd form of platform shoes attached to his feet.

Keane shook his head in disbelief, surely he must be dreaming. If he didn't know any better he'd venture to say the man before him was a Martian.

"Uh yeah, thanks." Keane mumbled softly, turning away from the green elf before him. Suddenly bits and pieces started to come back to him. Erol, the mission, his men.

"My men! Where are they? Are they alright?" Keane spurted out.

"Easy there boy. A large cruiser came and picked them up shortly after my men found you. It's a good thing they found you too, the state you were in!" The man smiled warmly at Keane.

Keane nodded but felt the anxiety rising inside of him. He needed to get back to the Palace as soon as possible. He needed to find out what had happened, and of course, he needed toget back to work.

"Where am I? And how do I get back to the Palace?" Keane spoke quickly, his manners leaving him. He sat up abruptly, grimacing at the shot of pain that surged through his head as he did so.

"Calm down. I'm afraid I can't reveal your exact location but you're currently in a portion of the Slums. The Palace isn't too far off, though I don't know why you'd want to return there." The man bitterly spat out the last part, turning away from theKeane as he did so.

Keane was slightly taken aback by the man's last comment. Had this man no clue who he was?

"I sir, am the Lieutenant of the good Baron's Krimzon Guard. I intend to return there to carry out my duties." Keane remained calm as he explained this to the man, careful not to reveal his name just in case. The green man gave a look of disgust at the mention of the Baron.

"I told you he was an enemy!" Suddenly another man's voice rang out, and Keane watched as a lanky man leapt out of a shadowed corner of the room. The man had striking blue eyes and curly brown hair, but his appearance wasn't important to Keane. What was important was the gun that the man held in those thin hands, and the laser sight from it that was pointed directly at his heart.

"Calm down Dorian! We were well aware of the fact that he was a member of the KG when we picked him up, or can you not see his tattoos?" The green man's calmness left quite suddenly as he turned sharply and addressed the man who held the gun.

"So remind me again why exactly we picked him up in the first place? Do we want the Baron to know about us? Why don't we just put out a big sign with flashing lights, that oughta work quite well." The man spoke feverishly and gestured with his head towards Keane. Keane was doing his best to remain calm during all of this, and he sat perfectly still on the bed.

"I have not told this man who we are Dorian, though if you do not bite your tongue it will not prove to be very difficult for him to figure it out. I believe I have already explained my actions to you once before, so please do keep out of this." Again agitation was present in the green man's voice, and he glared angrilly at Dorian.

Keane's head began to spin as he began totake in everything the two men before him said. Obviously these people were against the Baron, and Keane found himself agreeing with this Dorian fellow, in wanting to know why they had saved him. But he didn't have time for questions; he needed to get back to the Palace.

"Will everyone please just shut up? Look I can tell when I'm not wanted, so if you'll please excuse me I'll just be taking my leave." Hints of sarcasm present in his voice, he climbed gingerly out of the bed, ignoring the laser sight that still focused upon him.

"Why not let me shoot him now? Once he squeals to the Baron we're dead. The Baron and the KG will be on us in a blink of an eye and all that we've worked for will have been a waste of time." Dorian cocked his gun.

Keane's hand instinctively went to his left thigh, where he drew his dagger out with his good hand. Keane stared the man down coolly, prepared to defend himself if necessary.

"Both of you stop it this instant! There will be no killing going on, not while I'm here. Sir you are free to go and Dorian I need to have a word with you." The short green man's face was flushed with anger as he turned to Dorian, stressing the last part of his sentence.

Keane smirked and placed his knife back in its sheath. Picking his KG armor up off the floor beside his bed, he turned andlimped gingerlyoverto the door. As it opened, he waved sweetly at Dorian before hobbling upthe steps and exiting out into the slums.

Keane took a look around, noting that he was in a dead end. He began to walk away before curiosity got the better of him. He limped back over to the door, carefully standing far enough to the side sothat it would not slide open. Pressing one slender ear up against the hollow wall he listened intently. Inside, Keane could hear the green man speaking calmly to Dorian.

"I told you, that man is Keane Faolan, Phelan's son. Keane was enlisted in that Secret KG Operation as a small child. We're not entirely sure what he endured during that time, but he has inherited his father's strong will and determination and we have high hopes that he will be able to fight the…"

Suddenly Keane heard quick footsteps approaching from the opposite direction. Stepping briskly away from the wall, he looked around anxiously for a place to hide. His heart pounded against his ribcage, as he tried to keep his cool.What a time to be stuck in a dead end.

* * *

**Yes, I know I suck at cliffhangers. This chapter showed a little bit more about Keane's past, though that's all I'm going to say for now. All Jak and Daxter fans of course know who our wonderful log headed man is, sorry if he was OOC slightly.**

**But for now reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. I'm very interested in knowing what you think, and any advice or ideas you might have.**


	5. Shattered Veracity

**Author's Note: First off let me apologize for taking so long to update this. I've had a pretty bad case of writer's block lately. I knew what I wanted to have happen in this chapter, I just couldn't figure out how to convey it. So secondly, I apologize for the crappy quality of this chapter.**

**Tripleguess: Thank you once again for your kind words, and your review. You're too nice to me****: ) And yup, Keane's a weirdo...at least to the KG anyways. -shrugs-**

**Every Heart Bleeds: Thank you for the review and for taking the time to read my story. I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far. Again sorry for the delay with the update. XD**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

The harsh click of the approaching boots grew louder and louder, until Keane was certain their owner was going to come around the corner and spot him. Emerald eyes dancing with anxiety, Keane dashed as quickly as he could over to the shadowed corner of the dead end that he had overlooked earlier. As he slipped into his hiding place, he was sure he had made too much noise; anyone within five feet of him could hear his heavy footsteps! Flattening himself against the wall as best as he could, he pressed his back hard against the cold stone wall and took a deep breath. 

A large man finally came into view, and Keane let his good eye focus on the man's features. The man's face was covered in tanned, rough skin that was pulled taut across his impassive features. A helmet of some sort concealed most of the man's face, but from what Keane could see it looked as though the man only had one eye. In one calloused hand the man held a paper with some sort of various symbols adorning it, but Keane couldn't make out what it said.The man's other hand was grasped tightly around one of the largest guns Keane had ever saw in his life.

Keeping as still as humanly possible, Keane watched the man approach the door. It slid open noiselessly, and the large man gave a cautious look around before ducking inside. Before the door slid shut, Keane could hear the green man's voice calling out to the large man. "Sig! Where have you been?"

Keane let out his breath forcibly, and wiped away the sticky perspiration that was trickling down his face. For a moment he debated whether or not he should try his hand at eavesdropping again, for he had to admit he was quite curious about who this Sig fellow was and his connection to the green man. But the more he thought about it, the more he found himself not wanting to press his luck.

As he stepped carefully away from the wall and began to limp away, Keane suddenly realized what the two men had been talking about before he had been forced to hide. They had been discussing him.

Just how did that strange green man know him, and more importantly how did he know his father? Keane hadn't seen his father in years, in fact he couldn't exactly remember the last time he saw his father.

Stopping abruptly in the middle of the Slums, Keane shook his head forcibly. He must have misheard the green man; surely he couldn't know his father. But now another thought entered Keane's head.

"_Keane was enlisted in that Secret KG Operation as a small child. We're not entirely sure what he endured during that time, but he has inherited his father's strong will and determination. We have high hopes that he will be able to fight the…"_

Keane sighed with frustration as he thought back to the man's words. What was that strange man talking about! A secret KG Operation, enduring unknown things, and being able to fight something? What a loon! Keane snickered, but inside he couldn't help struggling with his thoughts as he started to make his way back to the Palace.

To the best of his knowledge Keane hadn't signed up for any form of 'Secret Operations' in the KG. Keane was in the 'normal' KG along with all the others. He went through the same basic training everyone else did, and climbed the ranks along with his fellow officers. There was nothing out of the ordinary dealing with anything he had gone through as a KG. And that was the end of that.

He continued the rest of his journey, satisfied that he hadridded himself of such foolish thoughts. The green man had obviously lost his marbles. Keane had never saw that man in his entire life, and he had convinced himself that the man hadn't been talking about his father.

But somewhere in the back of his mind, he began to wonder just when he had signed up for the KG. He honestly didn't have the slightest clue. As far back as Keane could remember he had always been a member of the KG. He could remember going through training, learning to use firearms, how to drive a KG bike, everything. Yes, Keane could remember everything, except forsigning up, arriving at the facility, or saying goodbye to his family. Did he even have a family?

Keane raised a hand to his temples as he gritted his teeth angrily, and stopped in the street once more. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did it matter to him when he had enlisted to the KG, or whether or not he said goodbye to his family? It didn't, he was here now and he had a job to do. That was all that mattered.

Exhaling, Keane cast a look of despair towards the sky. Above him storm clouds swirled, covering the pale blue sky with a thick haze. Billowing poufs rose higher and higher, until a warning crackle of lightning erupted from within them. Keane picked up his pace as best he could, which was hard with his injured leg.

As the Palace came into view on the horizon, the clouds opened up and generously dumped sheets of rain upon his form. In a matter of minutes, the rain had created large puddles, and the citizens of Haven City had all disappeared back to the safety and shelter of their homes.

Keane carried on, feeling the heavy droplets as they pounded against his already sopping skin. His hair was plastered flat against his head by the rain, and he shook his head vigorously to clear the hair from his eyes. At last he reached the Palace, and thoroughly soaked and chilled to the bone, he slid his Security Pass through the door and entered.

He was greeted by silence, but this was nothing new. He hadn't expected anyone to be waiting for him, full of worry. Snickering, Keane shook himself as a dog might do, and stepped out of his rain filled boots. He took a look around briefly, only mildly surprised when again he saw no one. Shrugging he walked over to the elevator, boots in hand, and rode it to his floor.

He limped down the hall gingerly; all that walking hadn't exactly helped his leg. Keane noticed that the door to every room was shut, and the sounds of rowdy KG men were surprisingly absent. Keane welcomed the silence though, and quickly unlocked his room.

Once inside he peeled his clothing off, and changed into dry clothes. Without even casting a look towards his clock he climbed into his bed and prepared for a well needed rest.

Unfortunately Keane found that sleep didn't come easy when one's mind was filled to the brim with thoughts. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about the things the green man had said. Why did the man think that Keane had been in some secret operation, and what did the man know about this operation, if it even existed?

It was then that his comm. unit started to go off, jarring Keane out of his thoughts and back to reality. Cursing under his breath, he clumsily reached for the beeping unit. Keane sighed with frustration, the last thing he felt like doing now was putting up with the others. After fumbling with the unit for a few minutes with a bandaged hand, he switched it on and was greeted by the scornful voice of Erol.

"Oh Keane, there you are, we were so worried. Where, oh where have you been?"

Erol snickered, as he expressed mock concern. Keane though was not in the mood today, at all.

"Stuff it Erol. If you have a legit reason for disturbing me, then I suggest you state it now."

The annoyance highly present in Keane's voice, he gritted his teeth as he awaited a reply.

"My, an angry fellow aren't we? And I thought you would be pleased to hear about my success in leading my troops to a glorious victory, while you led your men straight into the jaws of defeat before running away like the coward you are."

Keane tried his best to keep his anger in check, but he wasn't exactly a happy camper under the current circumstances. He could hear the drunken cries of his fellow officer's in the background. This of course explained why his floor was dead quiet. Keane shook his head in disgust, and green eyes ablaze; he kept his voice level as he shot back a reply.

"I have a right to be angry you ass. You left me and my men vulnerable when you decided not to show up at the agreed upon coordinates in time. You knew we wouldn't be able to take the Metalheads by ourselves. No, you just waited until a good half of the Metalheads, and my men had been killed, and then rushed in so you could play hero. That doesn't sound very honorable to me, Commander."

"I don't know what you are talking about Keane. My men and I were there on time, and we fought bravely while you and your men quivered with fear. The Baron awarded me generously, and all of my men received medals. Oh, and speaking of the Baron, if I were you I'd drag my sorry ass down here ASAP because the Baron wishes to speak with you."

One could clearly hear the feigned innocence in Erol's voice as he gave his story, but Keane knew there was nothing he could do about it. Erol clicked his comm. unit off as soon as he finished his sentence, leaving Keane alone with his thoughts once more.

Keane balled his fist slamming it down hard on his bedside table. What had he done now? Knowing Erol, he wouldn't doubt that he had told the Baron his story, probably adding in a few good details about Keane doing something even more dishonorable and putting the KG to shame, or that he had been talking about rebelling against the Baron.

Keane groaned as he rose to his feet, his injured leg wobbling somewhat at the sudden weight it had to bear. He had decided rather quickly that whatever he had done, it probably wouldn't make the situation any better if he was late to his meeting. The Baron was a stickler about being prompt and on time.

Slipping out of his room, Keane made his way down to the Baron's quarters as fast as his wounds would allow him. Upon reaching the third floor, he could hear the uproar of drunken men coming from the common room. Keane couldn't help the anger that seeped in as he heard their cries. How was it right that they could get drunk and party into all hours of the night and not get in any trouble at all? And what had he done that had caused him to get in trouble? It wasn't fair, but Keane didn't want to be immature. It wasn't like the Baron would believe him anyway.

And so, pushing these thoughts from his mind, he continued his way down to the Baron's quarters. Upon reaching the door, he took a deep breath. The Baron didn't take his business or matters of the KG lightly, and Keane was certain there was punishment in store if Erol's version of the story had been told. Just that thought was enough to send surges of anger through Keane once more, as he thought back to where they partied a few floors above.

Calming himself quickly by taking another deep breath, Keane put on a vacant face and slid his card through the door. Heartbeat pounding loudly in his ears, he anxiously awaited for what was in store.

* * *

**Well I hope it wasn't too bad. -sheepish grin- I feel awful about making you wait so long for this awful chapter. I promise I'll work harder on the next one, and of course I definitely won't take as long to update.**


	6. Mistaken Identity

**Sorry for the long absence once again, I've been swamped with schoolwork and various other things. But fear not for I finally got this chapter up! Another boring chapter filled with d****ialogue, but the next chapter (which I have halfway finished) is where some action occurs. I promise. **

**Jak Fan: Thank you, your kind words are greatly appreciated! Sorry for the wait, I'm afraid I only write when I have the time. I'm sure you'll be able to come up with an awesome Jak fic, just keep brainstorming! (I'm a dork I know...)**

**Sull89: Thank you for the fav, and for the review! I always found myself wondering about the members of the KG throughout the 2nd game, what were their reasons for enlisting, what kind of meetings and such went on inside the palace and what about the other ranking officers besides Erol? So eventually this came along. -heh- I'm glad you enjoy it, and I hope this chapter isn't too boring. (By the way, I adored your story Realizations!)**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

The door slid open silently, and Keane entered the vast room. The walls were all painted a serene shade of light blue, completely devoid of any artwork or such. Cathedral ceilings rose high above his head, supported by seemingly endless rows of pillars that spanned the length of the room. The pillars were lined up against each side of the room, and they seemed to delineate a path that led to the center of the room. A vibrant and lavish red carpet that traveled in between the pillars also enforced this idea. 

At the end of the carpet in the center of the room sat a large circular table made of glorious maple wood. Chairs covered in the finest plush cushions that matched the vivacious red carpet sat evenly spaced around the table. A velvet runner, also the same red hue, ran the length of the table, the ends of the runner decorated with golden tassels.

Keane's emerald eyes traveled over the table, until they reached the end where a large, stocky man sat with his back to Keane. The man, who was of course Baron Praxis, was staring blankly out the immense picture windows that lined the back wall of the room. The windows gave a crystal clear view of the city, which was displayed splendidly below them. They also provided the main source of light, as small rays of sunlight filtered through the glass, illuminating the room.

The man took no notice to the fact that Keane had entered the room, or at least he didn't show that he had. Keane placidly took a few steps forward clearing his throat softly. When he noticed the man did not stir, he moved to speak.

"Excuse me sir, Commander Erol said you requested me?"

At last the Baron shifted his weight, and turned his chair to face Keane, who found himself slightly taken aback by the man's appearance. The top right half of the Baron's face was made of some sort of metal, and his right eye was apparently gone. The bridge of his nose was also covered metal, as well as his right ear. This probably explained why he had been oblivious to Keane entering the room.

Baron Praxis took a moment before answering, his left eye seeming to size Keane up. Keane felt uneasy under the Baron's gaze, he was certain that he would take notice to his injuries, and with the addition of Erol's story he would probably demote him right away.

But instead of speaking harshly and demanding answers or such, the Baron's voice rang out in a calm and collected manner. Perhaps he was only keeping his anger in check for the time being.

"Well there Lieutenant, looks like you had quite the time with those Metalheads. Have a seat. Commander Erol was quick to inform me of what happened out there, so there's no need to elucidate."

Keane pulled a chair out across the table from the Baron and reclined in it easily. Once situated Keane sighed in spite of himself, sure that Baron Praxis must think lowly of him, especially after hearing Erol's tale. Keane was unsure of how to answer, and decided it was best not to say anything. He opted for simply nodding his head.

"Well, what's the matter Lieutenant? Certainly you must have something to say concerning the whole ordeal?"

Keane wondered just what it was that the Baron was looking for him to say. He had just stated that Erol had told him everything he needed, so why did he care what Keane had to say? Keane was quick to think of something, anything would be better than just sitting there in silence.

"We tried our best Baron Praxis; unfortunately I guess it wasn't enough. I'll be quick to start working on our weaknesses."

Keane kept his voice cool, emerald eyes staring off blankly into his folded hands as he spoke. He could only hope this was what Praxis wanted to hear.

"Yes weaknesses."

The Baron's voice suddenly seemed distant now, as if his mind had been focusing intently upon something else. Keane looked up and noticed the Baron was observing the bandages upon Keane's wounds in a thoughtful manner.

"Is something wrong Baron Praxis?"

Keane spoke out, hoping he wasn't be too audacious. Perhaps the Baron would find it none of his business. But Keane was a curious character.

"Your injuries look quite serious Lieutenant, who was it that fixed you up?"

Keane wondered why something as trivial as that would be important to the Baron. He was quick to recall the dim room he awoken in and the small green man. He wasn't able to catch his name, but he did know the name of the violent young man who had held him at gunpoint, Dorian he believed. He also knew the name of the large dark skinned man who had entered the underground building shortly after Keane left.

"I was lucky enough to be picked up by some interesting people living in the Slums. There was a short green man, whose name I did not catch, though he seemed to be in charge. A younger man by the name of Dorian was there as well, he seemed to be quite the aggravated fellow. Upon exiting a large dark-skinned man called Sig entered the building."

The Baron nodded as Keane spoke, a grim smile stretching across his face. Apparently what Keane had said was very important to the Baron, and he moved to speak.

"Excellent work Lieutenant. That green man you speak of is known as The Shadow. He is a traitor and the leader of an underground movement against me and all I stand for. He feels that I am unfit to lead this city in this devastating time of war, and wants nothing more than to see me kicked off the throne. Dorian is one of his followers in the Underground, a top agent and spy for them. We've ran into him on many occasion, but don't worry he will soon be out of the picture. As for Sig, I'm unsure about him, but anyone dealing with the Underground is a traitor and shall be justly punished!"

The Baron's face flushed with anger as he spoke, but he was quick to regain his composure. Exhaling he rose out of his chair and strode over to stand beside Keane. Placing a hand on his shoulder he spoke softer, as if someone might be watching them.

"In fact Lieutenant, I think you are just the man for the job. The Underground obviously doesn't think you a threat, for they graciously invited you right into their midst and cared for you. You've came face to face with Dorian have you not?"

"Yes sir."

"Of course you have, and this means that you know what he looks like. I'm assigning you the task of getting him out of the way. I don't care how you go about the job, just be sure to get it done without anyone seeing it. The last thing we need is for the public to witness a KG murdering an 'innocent' citizen."

Baron Praxis shook his head with disgust as he spoke the last sentence, stressing the word innocent. He stood upright as he finished and removed his hand from Keane's shoulder. He walked back over to his chair, hands clasped behind his back. Keane let his mind go over what the Baron had said a few times before he spoke. He had to admit he never thought he would be given the job of an assassin whilst enlisted in the KG.

"I'm to kill him?"

As soon as the words left his mouth Keane instantly regretted them. The Baron turned sharply on his heel, a smirk on his face.

"Well I do believe that is what I said. You will do it, won't you Lieutenant? Surely you wouldn't defy a direct order straight from the Baron himself would you?"

Keane shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but was careful to keep a vacant expression upon his face.

"Of course Baron Praxis, I apologize for my actions. Is there a specific time I am to carry this out, or a place?"

The Baron nodded in response to Keane's apology, a satisfied smile replacing the smirk. He seemed to take a moment in considering his options of how to answer Keane's inquiry, but soon turned and spoke in considerably calmer tones.

"I'd advise that you get the job done before the end of the week, we don't need him poking his nose into our business any more. As for location, I'll leave that entirely up to you. I believe you will be able to handle such a decision am I correct Lieutenant?"

"Of course sir."

Keane nodded firmly as he spoke, emerald eyes matching the Baron's. Keane found his mind was already contemplating a variety of little shadowed abysses littered throughout the city. Spots such as these were perfect for the task, hidden from the prying eyes of the public. But how to lead Dorian into one without causing a scene?

Suddenly Keane felt a strong sense of morality creeping upon him. Had he no decency? How could he sit there and honestly consider how he was to take another's life? While he might be unable to remember just when he had enlisted into the KG, he certainly knew he didn't join to have the job of killing an innocent person. Keane felt utterly disgusted with himself, and let his gaze drop to the floor in shame. The Baron however, obviously didn't notice, for he kept right on speaking in that matter-of-fact tone of his.

"Excellent. The only problem you might run into is keeping the public from noticing a murder occurring, that is if you chose to kill him in the streets. A more sensible approach would probably be to do it in his home, but again I'll leave that up to you. You are dismissed, and the next time I speak to you I expect to have Dorian out of the way permanently."

Keane vaguely heard the Baron speaking to him, but he did hear his dismissal. He rose slowly out of his chair, still sickened with himself. He certainly had some thinking to do once he reached the solitude of his room. Walking back to the door, he could hear the Baron chuckling heartily to himself. Shaking his head Keane stepped through the door and back into the hallway; the Baron's laugh still reverberating in his mind.

* * *

**Yay for dialogue...or not. The next chapter has action as I promised. Hopefully I will be able to get it up quickly since I already have a good portion of it wrote. **

**As always reviews are welcome as well as constructive criticism. Have any ideas or opinions, I'd be glad to hear 'em!**


End file.
